The invention relates to a resiliently supported face seal arrangement with arcuate seal rings that coact with spaced ramps of a bearing mounting to maintain an effective seal and to provide a lube chamber and lubricant supply for components which undergo relatively large angular misalignment. The arrangement is particularly useful with heavy-duty equipment such as tractor compactors.